Kori no Kokoro
by Chiyo May
Summary: Wie weit? Wie weit wird Shampoo gehen, um sich zu rächen? Wie weit reichen Ranmas versteckte Gefühle zu Akane? Wie weit wird diese es ohne ihn schaffen? Und wie weit wird Ryoga involviert sein? Miese Zusammenfassung einer hoffentlich besseren FF
1. Default Chapter

**Kori no Kokoro**  [© by LadyKate / Chiyo May]

BUCH I: Das Erwachen // Prolog 

"Was sagt ihr, Meister? Spürt ihr schon etwas?" Cologne schaute nicht zu dem

alten, dürren Mann in der braunen Kutte herauf, als sie mit ihm sprach.

Stattdessen haftete ihr eisiger Blick wie auch seiner an einer kleinen

leuchtenden Kristallkugel, die mit ihrem grünlichen Schein die einzige

Lichtquelle in dem dunklen Hinterraum des Nekohanten bot. "Ist er... würdig?" 

Der alte Mann faltete stumm seine Hände und stützte sein Kinn darauf. Das

Gesicht war in der Dunkelheit unter seiner Kapuze nicht zu erkennen. Nach einem

langen Moment antwortete er tonlos: "Ich spüre... Kraft." Er sprach langsam und

sehr leise. "Wir werden sehen."

Auf Colognes Stirn bildeten sich winzige Schweißperlen. Sie bemühte sich, ihre

Furcht zu unterdrücken. Eines der obersten Amazonengesetze lautete, niemals

seine Angst zu preiszugeben. Doch selbst 300 Jahre Lebenserfahrung halfen ihrer

Selbstbeherrschung nicht, als sie der finsteren Gestalt gegenübersaß und seine

emotionslose Stimme wie ein böser Geist in ihren Kopf drang.

 "Du bist so ein Tollpatsch" hörte man Ranmas Stimme leise rufen, als käme sie

von weit entfernt. Sein Lachen ertönte blass. Dazwischen mischten sich wütende,

verfluchende Worte von Akane - dem Ton nach kräftig geschrieen, der Lautstärke

nach jedoch fast geflüstert. Helles Tageslicht fiel auf die schimmernde, kleine

Kugel als die Tür für einen kurzen Moment geöffnet wurde und jemand hereintrat.

Ein wenig erleichtert drehte Cologne sich mit einem schiefen Lächeln um. "Da

bist du ja, Shampoo. Hast du für alles gesorgt?" 

Das blauhaarige Mädchen, blieb einen Moment im Türrahmen stehen und nickte

schließlich, als es zu ihrer Urgroßmutter und der fremden Person an  den Tisch,

auf dem die Kugel platziert war, trat. "Urgroßmutter sicher, dass... ihm nichts

geschehen wird, ja?" fragte sie schließlich zögerlich und schaute in das

kristallene Bild, das Ranma  zeigte, wie er lachend vor Akane davonlief, 

während diese immer wieder erfolglos mit einem Holzschwert auf ihn einschlug.

"Du hast keinen Grund, besorgt zu sein", antwortete Cologne in einem

erschreckend scharfen Ton. "Er wird siegen." Sie schloss für einen Moment ihre

Augen und setzte in einem ruhigeren Ton fort: "Und wenn nicht, ist er dir nicht

würdig und somit nicht deiner Sorge wert."

Shampoo nickte wieder. 

***  

Ranma seufzte. "Ist das langweilig heute..." Im Schneidersitz saß er auf der

Terrasse und beobachtete die Goldfische im Teich. Es war ein sonniger, warmer

Tag. Das leuchtende Azur des Himmels, wirkte fast schon unecht. Kein Wölkchen

war zu sehen. Eigentlich sollte das ein Grund zur Freude sein, denn wenn Ranma

von etwas ganz bestimmt verfolgt wurde, dann war es Regen. Ominöserweise

zumindest seit er in Jusenkyo war und seitdem den Fluch mit sich tragen musste,

sich bei Berührung mit kaltem Wasser in ein Mädchen zu verwandeln. 

Laut wie ein Löwe gähnte er und schmatzte. 

"Halt dir doch wenigstens die Hand vor den Mund." 

Ranma erschrak leicht und drehte sich zur Seite, um Akane neben sich stehen zu

sehen. Kichernd streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Du hast echt keine Manieren!"

Mit einem frechen Grinsen ging an ihm vorbei in den Garten.

"Was hast du denn vor?" fragte er sie schließlich mit halbem Interesse.

Akane stöhnte. "Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" Sie deutete auf den vollen

Wäschekorb, den sie neben sich abstellte und befestigte die Wäscheleinen an den

Haken der Hauswand. "Es kann nicht jeder so faul sein wie du. Andere Leute

arbeiten hin und wieder." 

Ranma öffnete seinen Mund, um zu kontern, schloss ihn dann jedoch wieder.

Irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft, die letzten 8 Tage nicht zu streiten. Das war

Rekordzeit. Dies wollte er nun nicht durch eine schnippische Bemerkung in die

Brüche gehen lassen. Es war wirklich schön, mit seiner 'Verlobten' zur

Abwechslung mal mehr oder weniger gut auszukommen.  _Ja, wirklich schön..._  

Wieder seufzte er.  _Schön langweilig, das ist es._  Aufmerksam beobachtete er Akane, die

sorgfältig ein Hemd nach dem anderen an die Leine hängte. Die noch zu feuchten

Kleidungsstücke schüttelte sie es erst kräftig und kräuselte ihre Nase leicht

als die vielen kleinen Wasserperlen, die in der warmen Sonne glitzerten, in ihre

Gesicht spritzten. Nachdenklich wechselte Ranma seine Position und legte sich auf 

die Seite, den Blick nicht von Akane lassend. Mit aufgestelltem Ellbogen stützte er seinen Kopf auf seine Hand, um ihr Treiben weiter zu verfolgen. Irgendwie hatte es etwas Elegantes, wie sie sich so drehte und streckte und sich zwischendurch die

kleinen Wasserspritzer aus dem Gesicht wischte.  Und irgendwie sieht es auch

süß aus...  stellte er in Gedanken fest. Dennoch stimmte etwas nicht. Er konnte

zunächst nicht genau sagen was es war. Aber etwas war definitiv falsch. Stirnrunzelnd 

biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Alles war ruhig und friedlich, es war keine seiner aufdringlichen Verlobten weit und breit, kein Erzfeind, noch war auch nur ein einzelner Regentropen in Sicht. Schöner hätte es eigentlich kaum sein

können. Aber dennoch... irgendetwas fehlte. Auf einmal überkam sein Gesicht ein 

leichtes Grinsen_.  Ach was soll's. Verlobung hin oder her. Ich sterbe vor_

_Langeweile. Ein kleines 'Training' wird mir sicher ganz gut tun.  _Mit einem

Sprung richtete er sich auf und lief zu Akane hinüber.

"Yo, Akane!" rief er ihr mit lachenden Augen entgegen. Überrascht wandte sie ihr

Gesicht zu ihm. "Soll ich dir vielleicht etwas zur Hand gehen?"

Forschend zog Akane ihre Brauen hoch. "Ranma Saotome will mir freiwillig bei der

Hausarbeit helfen?" fragte sie übertrieben langsam und schaute ihn ungläubig an.

Sie blinzelte. Als sie kein neckisches "Reingefallen!" oder irgendetwas dergleichen hörte,

stockte sie. Plötzlich begannen ihre Mundwinkel ganz leicht zu  zucken und bald darauf formte sich aus ihrem erdbeerroten Mund ein strahlendes Lächeln. "Aber gerne. Das wirklich nett von dir."

Lachend verschränkte Ranma verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. "Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich." 

Sie errötete leicht, was er jedoch nicht mitbekam. Längst hatte er seinen Blick auf den 

Wäschekorb gerichtet, als würde er etwas Bestimmtes suchen und fuhr fort: "Ich meine, schau dich doch mal an. Bei den Hüften müssen deine Liebestöter doch so riesig sein, dass du die nie alleine bis auf die Leine hinaufkriegen würdest." Stolz deutete er auf seinen angespannten Bizeps. "Da sind starke Männerhände gefragt." 

Akanes Unterkiefer klappte herunter als ihr Lächeln abrupt verschwand. "W-wie

war das bitte?" stotterte sie erst unbeholfen, fand dann jedoch schnell ihr

Temperament wieder und schrie: "Du meinst also, du..."

Gelassen streckte Ranma seinen Arm in ihre Richtung aus und hielt ihr seine flache

Handfläche entgegen, als würde er ihre Worte damit abblocken können. "Keine Sorge,

keine Sorge", sagte er ruhig. "Du brauchst dich nicht zu genieren. Es wird

natürlich nicht sehr angenehm sein, deine Unterwäsche anzufassen, aber was soll

man machen?" Unschuldig zuckte er mit den Schultern. 

Das war es. Damit hatte er es wieder einmal geschafft, Akane zur Weißglut zu

bringen.  

"RAAAAAAAAANNNMAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Akanes Kampfschrei ließ den Boden unter ihren 

Füßen erbeben. Vögel, die sich eben noch gemütlich auf den Ästen der Bäume in ihrem Garten gesonnt hatten, flogen panisch davon. Und zwischen den warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die sanft auf sie fielen, mischte sich urplötzlich eine

Gänsehaut einflößende, starke Energie. 

_ Yeah, das ist es. Das war es, was mir gefehlt hat!_  Freudig riss Ranma seinen

Mund auf und schaute sie mit erwartungsvollen Augen an. 

"Was gibt's da so blöd zu glotzen, du Trottel?" fauchte Akane ihn an und zog wie

aus dem Nichts ein Kendo-Schwert hervor. Mit viel Schwung holte sie aus und

schlug nach ihm, verfehlte ihn jedoch beim ersten Mal.

"Du bist so ein Tollpatsch!" lachte er und sprang auf die Mauer. "Du musst schon

schneller sein, um mich zu kriegen!" Mit einem Satz war er wieder unten und

tippte ihr mit dem Zeigefinger an die Nasenspitze. 

Das brachte das Fass entgültig zum Überlaufen, wusste er. Wenn Akane eines

hasste, dann, wenn man sich über ihre Fähigkeiten als Martial Artist lustig

machte. Gut, es gab noch weitaus schlimmere Beleidigungen. Aber Ranma war stets 

darauf bedacht, sie lediglich zu necken, nie wirklich zu verletzen.

Bebend schaute Akane ihn mit knirschenden Zähnen an. Plötzlich holte sie ein

weiteres Mal aus, verfehlte ihn jedoch wieder. Holte wieder aus. Wieder

verfehlt. In immer kürzeren Abständen schlug sie nach ihm und mit jedem Mal, das sie 

ihn nicht traf, wuchs ihre Wut. "Ranma, du Trottel, Trottel, Trottel! Perverser! Zwitter! Bleib doch einfach für immer ein Mädchen! Wer will schon so einen Idioten wie dich heiraten!?"

Ranma hatte keine große Mühe, ihren langsamen, kraftlosen Schlägen auszuweichen. 

Vergnügt lachte er als er vor ihr hin und her hopste. Die kleine Keilerei hatte ihm wirklich gut getan. Erst jetzt stellte er fest, dass es ihm in der

vergangenen Woche fast schon gefehlt hatte, sich mit ihr zu zanken. 

...

Doch plötzlich... 

"Halt!" rief er mit erhobener Hand als er abrupt stehen blieb und sich seine

Augen mit einer schrecklichen Vorahnung füllten. 

POW! 

Erbarmungslos traf Akanes Holzschwert endlich sein langersehntes Ziel: Ranmas Kopf.

"Hahaa... Wer ist hier zu langsam?" Voller Genugtuung blickte sie ihn stolz an

und nahm nach einigen verstrichenen  Momenten ihr Schwert beiseite. Erst dann

bemerkte sie Ranmas ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, der weniger vom Schmerz durch

ihren Hieb, denn durch irgendetwas anderes entstanden zu sein schien. 

"Akane, lass das jetzt", sagte Ranma hastig und machte eine abwinkende Geste.

"Spürst du das nicht?"

Auch sie beruhigte sich schnell und schaute ihn nun verwundert an. "Aber was

denn?"

"Hier ist irgendetwas", flüsterte er.

"Jemand will dich angreifen?" fragte sie verwirrt. Streng dreinblickend stützte sie ihre Hände in die Taillen. "Ranma, was hast du nun schon wieder angest--" 

"Nicht 'jemand'..." fiel er ihr ins Wort. "Etwas!"

Ihr Gesicht wurde schlagartig blass. Wenn es dazu kam, dass Ranma nett zu ihr

war, wusste sie nie so recht, wie das zu deuten sein sollte, doch sie konnte

ganz sicher sagen, wann es besser war, ihm einfach blind zu vertrauen. Und aus seiner Tonlage ließ sich deutlich heraushören, dass er es nun mehr als ernst meinte. Mit einem aufkommenden unwohligen Gefühl schaute sie sich um. 

Dann erkannte sie es plötzlich. Ein Zischen. Ein kleiner Windstoß. Ein leises

Gurren. Irgendetwas hatte sie beide gerade mit einem unwahrscheinlich hohen Tempo passiert. Aber es war so unmenschlich schnell, dass ihr Auge es nicht ganz erfassen konnte. Alles, was sie wahrnahm war ein großes, braunes Etwas. Und es stank... ganz fürchterlich. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

"Ra-ranma... Was ist das?" flüsterte sie zitternd und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Vorsichtig presste sie ihren Rücken sanft an seinen, um die Sicherheit seiner

Nähe zu spüren. 

Langsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht Akane." Sie drehte sich

kurz zu ihm um und bemerkte, dass er ebenfalls ratlos war. "Bleib erst mal

einfach dicht bei mir, dann kann dir nichts geschehen." 

*** 

"Soo..." murmelte der alte Mann in der Kutte und rieb sich seine knochigen

Hände. Sein Aufmerksamkeit galt allein dem Treiben auf dem Tendo Anwesen, das er

durch die kristallene Kugel verfolgte. "Es wird jeden Moment losgehen. Mein

Diener hat ihr Fort bereits erreicht und passt nur noch den richtigen Augenblick

ab."

Cologne schaute nun erstmals seitdem er über das runde Glas gehaucht hatte und

sich dadurch in ihrem grünlichen Schein Bilder und Klänge von ihrem

Schwiegersohn zeigten, zu ihm herauf. Die Tatsache, dass es ihr durch das fahle

Licht nicht möglich war, seine Gedanken von seinen Gesichtszügen abzulesen,

verunsicherte sie ein wenig. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie genau wusste, mit welcher

Person eines weitaus höheren Rangs sie es hier zu tun hatte. 

"Wenn Airen Kampf gewinnt" ertönte Shampoos piepsige Stimme, die trotz ihrer

Ruhe so  grausam klang wie selten zuvor. "Dann ganz Shampoos, ja?"

Cologne setzte zu nicken an, doch der Fremde wandte sich an Shampoo und fuhr sie an: "Törichtes Kind. Dieser Kampf wird erst der Anfang eines langen Wegs sein.

Gewinnt er ihn, so bin ich bereit, euch für die weiteren Schritte zur Verfügung

zu stehen. Sieht es allerdings so aus, als würde er verlieren, dann ist er

meiner Macht nicht würdig." Für einen langen Moment war er still und wanderte mit seinem Blick zurück auf das Geschehen auf dem Tendo Anwesen. "Er scheint ein guter Kämpfer zu sein. Aber das ist mein Diener auch. Sollte es dazu kommen, dass dein Verlobter ihm unterliegt, so werde ich meinen Untertanen zurückrufen." Er schnaufte. "Selbiges kann ich nicht für dieses Mädchen versprechen. Sie ist

langsam. Zu langsam, als dass ich eingreifen könnte, wenn es zum Angriff auf sie

kommt."

"Akane", hauchte Shampoo. Ihr huschte  ein diabolisches Grinsen übers Gesicht.

"Ihr euch keine Sorgen, großer Meister. Dann Shampoo eher geholfen."

Vorsichtig und so unauffällig wie möglich, zog Cologne leicht an Shampoos Ärmel

und lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. 

"Kind, ich habe dich mehrmals gewarnt. Die Kräfte mit denen du dich hier einlässt, reichen weit über deine Erfahrungen hinaus. Du musst bedachter handeln."

Unschuldig schaute das junge Mädchen sie an. "Aiya, Shampoo alles geplant. Du

dir keine Sorgen machst Urgroßmutter." Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich plötzlich.

"Ranma verletzt hat Amazonen-Stolz. Und alles Schuld von Akane." Wieder legte sie den  Schleier eines süßen Blicks über ihr Gesicht und fuhr fort. "Ist guter Plan. Ranma kann schützen Akane vor anderen Menschen, aber Ranma kann brutales Mädchen nicht mehr schützen, wenn ins Spiel kommt Macht, die fast 4000 Jahre alt ist."

Sie wollte weiter sprechen, wurde aber von dem Fremden unterbrochen, der einen

zufriedenen Seufzer ausatmete. "Aaah... Ich wusste doch, er ist gut. Eine schöne

Rohmasse." Ihm entfuhr ein leichtes, heiseres Lachen. Dann wandte er sich wieder

an Shampoo. "Du erhältst die Schriftrollen."

Shampoo warf einen verwirrten Blick an ihm vorbei auf die Kristallkugel. "Aber",

sie runzelte die Stirn, "Kampf noch nicht vorbei." 

"Das macht nichts", hauchte der Fremde. "Ich habe mich bereits entschieden." Aus dem Augenwinkel warf er nochmals einen kurzen Blick auf den Jungen mit dem schwarzen Pferdeschwanz, der in seinem roten, chinesischen Hemd jedem Angriff des Dämonen bisher geschickt ausweichen konnte und es sogar schaffte, zu einigen kräftigen Gegenschlägen auszuholen. Langsam nahm der alte Mann die Kapuze seiner Kutte ab. Ruhig suchte er den Blickkontakt mit den zwei

anwesenden Damen und fand ihn schnell. An ihren Augen konnte er deutlich ihre Angst ablesen, als sie zum ersten Mal sein Gesicht sahen. Grinsend leckte er sich seine dünnen Lippen -  zwei zarte Striche, die einen tiefen, dunklen Schlitz auf grünlich-bleicher, faltiger Haut umgaben. Er sprach langsam: "Er ist

würdig."

---

_Damit fängt die Geschichte an. Nicht viel. Noch nicht. Mit diesem Prolog wollte_

_ich nur so etwas wie einen Starschuss geben. Habe schon ein Kapitel fertig, das_

_muss aber dringend noch überarbeitet werden, denn ich hoffe, dass diese Story_

_richtig gut wird. Bitte kommentiert - auch wenn's noch nicht viel zu kommentieren_

_gibt.___


	2. Surreal

Warnung: _Ich habe mich in diesem Kapitel in knappen Teilen auf den letzten Band des Mangas bezogen. Jedoch habe ich mich bemüht, mich dabei so weit zurückgehalten, dass sich dadurch niemand gestört fühlen sollte, der das Ende noch nicht kennt. Sprich: Es stecken keine wirklichen Spoiler drin. Ach ja, unbedingt möchte ich euch noch beruhigen: dies ist **kein** Drama und auch **keine** Darkfic. Nur der Anfang ist etwas schwer und tragend. Lasst euch bitte, bitte dadurch nicht abschrecken!_  
  
---  
  
Es war dunkel, doch er erkannte ihr Gesicht genau, sah den Schmerz, der sich darin festgebissen hatte und partout nicht loslassen wollte, nahm ihre Gedanken in sich auf, obwohl sie nicht sprach und die Augen verschlossen hatte. Ihre Haut war blass und von tiefen Kratzern und Schürfwunden gekennzeichnet. Genauso war es seine eigene. Doch für ihn bestand nicht der geringste Zweifel, dass ihr Wohl für ihn immer an oberste Stelle stand. Vor ihm selbst, aber auch vor allen anderen. Ein Leben ohne sie war einfach... unvorstellbar.   
  
Mit der Zungenspitze fuhr er sich langsam über die aufgerissenen Lippen. Auf ihrer verkrusteten Oberfläche lag ein metallischer Geschmack. Es war das Blut, das bereits viele Stunden zuvor getrocknet war. Doch er weigerte sich, aufzustehen, um sich zu waschen. So konnte er sie doch nicht alleine lassen. Sie brauchte ihn jetzt. Auch wenn sie nicht bei Bewusstsein war, sie würde es spüren, wenn er bei ihr blieb, da war er sich ganz sicher. Ihr Krankenbett wirkte beinahe wie ein Sarg. Das ganze Zimmer wirkte wie eine Gruft. Dunkel und kühl war es. Dunkelheit war immer gut in solchen Situationen. Licht konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Licht kann so vieles enthüllen, was manchmal doch besser im Verborgenen bleiben sollte. Licht kann schmerzen und Dinge beleuchten, die nicht für das Tageslicht und das weltliche Dasein bestimmt sind. Es kann Erinnerungen hervorrufen, die man am liebsten verdrängen würde. Es vermag Tränen hell auffunkeln zu lassen, welche sonst still und heimlich ihren Weg flossen, ohne dass je irgendjemand darüber ein Wort verlieren würde. Nein... Licht war nicht nötig. Dunkelheit war gut. Sie war sicher und schützend. Darüber hinaus würde zu helles Licht ohnehin nur ihren Augen schaden, wahrscheinlich sogar ein unangenehmes Stechen hervorrufen, wenn sie irgendwann aufwachen würde. Falsch... 'Würde' war hier unangebracht. Der Konjunktiv in seinem Kopf war überflüssig und viel zu aufdringlich. Es war eine Tatsache, dass sie wieder aufwachen wird. "Sie WIRD es ganz sicher", sprach er sich selbst gedanklich etwas Hoffnung zu. Wie dem auch sei, dieses eine Mal in seinem Leben wollte er alles richtig machen. Er wollte nicht von ihrer Seite weichen, bis sie wieder aufwachte, er schonte ihre Augen vor dem bösen Licht, das ihr schaden wollte. Er wollte sie so gerne warm halten, wollte sie in seine eigene Körperwärme einhüllen und sie ganz fest halten. Doch sie waren noch nicht so weit. Er konnte ihr dies nicht antun. Steckte doch schließlich nicht ausschließlich die Sorge um ihre Gesundheit in diesem Wunsch, sondern auch seine geheime Sehnsucht nach ihr. Was war er bloß für ein Ungeheuer. Da lag sie nun, geschwächt, dem Tode nahe und er gab sich seinen dreckigen Fantasien hin. Aber er wollte sie so gerne in den Arm nehmen. Die Kälte in dem kleinen Raum war wirklich beängstigend. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Heizung verriet ihm jedoch, dass sie bis zum Höchstpunkt aufgedreht war. Warum fror er selbst dann so sehr? Ein leichter Seufzer entfuhr ihm, als er sich wieder in den Sessel, den er nah an ihre Bettkante herangerückt hatte, fallen ließ und auf ihr Gesicht schaute. Geradezu leblos wirkte es. Das Gesicht einer Puppe, ohne jede Regung, ohne ein einziges winziges Muskelzucken. Wie hatte es bloß dazu kommen dürfen? Er hatte sie nicht richtig beschützen können. Er hatte versagt.   
  
"Akane... hey Akane..." Leise ertönte seine Stimme im schwarzen Raum. Seine Lippen formten sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, doch seine Augen sprachen etwas anderes heraus. Zitternd näherten sich seine Hände ihren Schultern, ehe er sie sanft drückte. "Was ist denn los...? Du kleiner Tollpatsch. So was konnte auch wieder nur dir passieren, heh? Was ist...? Willst du mich nicht beschimpfen? Willst du nicht auf mich einschlagen... Akane?" Der Druck, den er auf ihre Schultern ausübte festigte sich ein klein wenig, als er sie leicht zu schütteln begann. "Akane, es reicht jetzt. Komm schon, wach endlich wieder auf." Schmerz. Schmerz und unendlich schreckliche Qualen ertönten in seiner Stimme und zogen sich über sein Gesicht. Doch noch immer sprach er leise, fast flüsternd, zu ihr. "Akane...." winselte er in einem hohen Ton. "Ich hab' gesagt, du sollst aufwachen! Kannst du... kannst du denn nie tun, was man dir sagt?!" Schwer atmend ließ er seinen Kopf sinken und nahm schlagartig seine Hände von ihr. Versteift hielt er seine gespreizten Finger noch immer einige Zentimeter über ihrem Körper, als er dem inneren Druck nicht mehr standhalten konnte und zu weinen begann.   
  
"Ruhig bleiben. Ruhig bleiben!" flüsterte er zu sich selbst. "Jetzt bloß nicht die Kontrolle verlieren. Sie WIRD schließlich wieder aufwachen." Schnell hatte er seine Atmung wieder im Griff, die Schluchzer verstummten und den Tränen wurde es verboten, wieder bis hinauf in seine Augen zu steigen. Denn diese brauchte er ja, um Akane zu bewachen. Diesmal würde er für sie da sein, komme was wolle. Er würde sie nicht wieder russisches Roulette spielen lassen und ihr Schicksal somit dem Nichts überlassen. Keine Chance, dass irgendetwas oder jemand es noch einmal schaffen würde, sie zu verletzen. Jetzt war er da. Seit drei Tagen hatte er nichts gegessen. Als er sich auch weigerte zu trinken, hielten Soun und sein Vater ihn fest, um ihm mit Gewalt ein paar Tropfen Wasser einzuflößen. Damit er nicht austrockne, so teilten sie ihm mit. Nicht austrocknen... Natürlich wollte er das nicht. Das würde ja schließlich bedeuten, dass er schwächer wird. Oder sogar, dass er stirbt. Wie um alles in der Welt, sollte er dann noch für Akane da sein können? Im Grunde wusste er ja, dass er sein Leben in so einfachen und normalen Bahnen wie nur irgend möglich weiter fahren lassen musste. Doch etwas in ihm wehrte sich trotz allem dagegen. Wie sollte er schlemmen und es sich gut gehen lassen, wenn Akane durch seine Schuld im Sterben lag? Nur durch seine Schuld. Gemäß den Umständen war jeder Tropfen Wasser, der seine Zunge berühren durfte, eine Beleidigung an jenes wertvolle Geschöpf, das bereits mehrere Tage bewusstlos im Krankenzimmer von Dr. Tofus Notfallstation verweilte.   
  
Bestimmt streckte er seinen Arm aus und führte seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht. Seine Finger an ihrer Wange - wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde? Er hielt inne. Ob sie es fühlen würde - eine Zärtlichkeit von ihm. WOLLTE er überhaupt, dass sie es fühlen würde? Zögerlich verharrte er so; seine Finger lagen nur wenige Zentimeter über ihrer Haut. Kein Hautkontakt, nein. Aber sanfter, wenn auch ungewollter Kontakt ihrer Wärme, ihrer Auren. Er spürte ihre Lebensaura. Sie war schwach, aber immerhin da. Sehnsüchtig schloss er für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen.   
  
Drei Tage zuvor war alles noch so einfach gewesen. Warum war er unzufrieden? Warum hatte er nicht ein Mal etwas schätzen können, was ihm von den Göttern zum Geschenk gemacht wurde? Seitdem Shampoo sich nicht mehr ständig zwischen ihn und Akane gedrängt hatte, kam es zu keinen erwähnenswerten Streits mehr. Kleine Keilereien gehörten zwar noch dazu, wurden aber von beiden Seiten als scherzhaftes Sticheln verstanden und lösten schließlich ebenso beiderseits ein erheitertes Lachen oder zumindest ein kleines Lächeln aus. Endlich hatte er das gehabt, wonach er sich seit seiner Ankunft in Nerima immer gesehnt hatte: Ruhe. Er wurde von der aufdringlichen, ihn mit unerwiderter und ungewollter Liebe überschüttenden Amazone in Frieden gelassen und seine andere Verlobte, mit welcher er ein Heim teilte, hielt sich und ihren Holzhammer auch für eine gute Weile zurück. Es war friedlich, so friedlich. Bis zu jenem Tag, der mittlerweile noch nicht mal eine Woche zurücklag. Ein paar Tage, die ihm doch wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen. Dieser Tag schien so langweilig, unerträglich langweilig. Der einzige Lichtblick, der sich ihm einen Spalt weit öffnete, war das Bild Akanes, die es ein weiteres Mal schaffte, eine unbeschreibliche Anziehungskraft auf ihn auszuüben. Nicht in dem Sinne, sie anzufassen und zärtlich zu streicheln, sondern sie einfach zu beobachten, ihren galanten Bewegungen zu folgen, zuzuschauen, wie sie sich dann und wann ein wenig tollpatschig anstellte und schließlich der unbändige Reiz, sie auf irgendeine erdenkliche Art zu ärgern. Schon immer hatte er den Übergang von dem angeblich so süßen und unschuldigen Schulmädchen zu dieser rasenden Furie, in die sie sich dann verwandelte, faszinierend gefunden. Zwar konnte er mit Nichten behaupten, es hätte ihm jemals gefallen, von ihr geschlagen und beleidigt zu werden. Aber nur zu oft hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie meist bloß in Rage ihr wahres Ich zeigen kann. Dieses ist nicht böse oder gewalttätig - obwohl dies natürlich zwei erwähnenswerte Faktoren ihres Hyde-Charakters wären - ihr wahres Ich zeichnete sich eher dadurch aus, dass sie eine rastlose, energiegeladene und auch noch ziemlich kindliche Person ist. Ihr feines Gehabe, wie wenn sie Doktor Tofu besuchten, konnte er noch nie ausstehen. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum sie sich anderen gegenüber oft so verstellen musste. War sie ihm selbst gegenüber freundlich, verstand er dies zwar als ehrlich und fand es zwischenzeitlich auch nett und manchmal geradezu beunruhigend süß, aber auf die wilde, verspielte Seite Akanes würde er trotz allen Charmes niemals verzichten können. Dies war der Grund, weswegen es ihm immer wieder Spaß machte, mit ihr zu kämpfen - auch wenn der Sieger natürlich jedes Mal feststand, bevor es überhaupt losging. Dies war der Grund, weswegen er sie mit kurzen Haaren auf einmal ganz anders gesehen hatte. Sie stellten mehr von ihrer Persönlichkeit dar und verheimlichten nichts. Und dies war der Grund, weswegen ihm der Gedanke, mit ihr verlobt zu sein, mit der Zeit immer weniger ausmachte, denn sie trug mit ihrer unzähmbaren Seite ein wichtiges Charakteristikum in sich, das auch er bewahrte. Und letztlich war dies auch der Grund, weswegen er ihr überall hin folgen würde. Ob sie nun entführt wurde oder freiwillig wegblieb - er würde ihr immer folgen, denn sie war nicht wie die anderen. Sie klebte ihm nicht ständig am Hals und versuchte ihn mit Küssen zu überschütten. Sie hatte ihren Stolz, sie war würdevoll. Um sie und ihre Zuneigung musste man kämpfen. Zugegeben, dies übte auf Ranma schon am ersten Schultag, als er die Kämpfe zwischen seiner zierlichen Verlobten und den dagegen sehr korpulenten und robusten Gegnern des Box-Clubs, des Sumo-Clubs, des Kendo-Clubs und des Ringer-Clubs der Schule beobachtet hatte. Doch das letztendliche Zündlein wurde durch ihre persönliche Ablehnung ihm gegenüber entfacht. Es war nicht abzustreiten, dass sie hin und wieder durch verschiedene Sprüche alles Recht hatte, wütend zu werden. Aber er konnte durchaus auch nett sein... was sie jedoch scheinbar nie sehen wollte. Dies wiederum machte ihn so manche Nacht, die er grübelnd auf dem Dach gelegen hatte, fast wahnsinnig. Wie kam es, dass eine irre Amazone, die ihn zunächst töten wollte, ihm aus heiterem Himmel all ihre Liebe versprach und keinerlei Kontaktprobleme hatte, während Akane-- Tja. So genau wusste er auch nicht, was er von Akane wollte. Er war 16 bei seiner Ankunft in Nerima und fühlte sich noch gar nicht dazu bereit, weiteres zu tun. Ein Mann im Training wird durch Zärtlichkeiten nur abgelenkt - dies hatte ihm sein Vater schon als Kind eingebläut. Umso rätselhafter war dann, als der alte Herr so mir nichts dir nichts mit der ganzen Verlobungsaktion rausrückte. Und obwohl er und sein Vater nun schon eine ganze Weile bei den Tendos lebten, hatte er sich noch immer nicht wirklich mit der ganzen Situation zurecht gefunden, ob er sie nun als weniger unangenehm als zu Anfang empfand oder nicht - alles wirkte auf unbeschreibliche Art meist irgendwie surreal.

*Surreal*   
  
  
... Wie jener Tag...  
  
  
Es war friedlich. Die Sonne schien ihre hellen, warmen Bahnen auf die Erde hinab und die Vögel zwitscherten eine leise, harmonische Melodie im Chor. Alle Schönheit der Welt vereinte sich an diesem wahrlich traumhaften Tag und fand ihr Zentrum in der Gestalt seiner Verlobten, die ihn liebreizend anlächelte, frech ihre Zunge herausstreckte und kicherte als kleine Wasserspritzer von der nassen Wäsche auf sie herab spritzen. Aber er war allem Anschein nach ein Schönheitsbanause, wusste sein solches Glück nicht zu schätzen und zog es stattdessen vor, es herauszufordern. Er liebte Herausforderungen, er liebte das Abenteuer, das Zocken und letztlich natürlich auch das Gewinnen. In seiner Beziehung zu Akane war das nicht ganz anders. So entschied er sich, das perfekte, stille Glück gegen einen kleinen, aber dafür umso spannenderen Streit mit ihr einzutauschen. Und es war aufregend in der Tat. Sie schrie und rannte ihm wutschnaubend hinterher. Gott, wie er es liebte, wenn sie das tat. Er war es ja gewohnt, von schönen Frauen umworben und ebenso verfolgt zu werden, was ihn auch still und heimlich bestätigte. So etwas war auf Dauer zwar lästig und er hätte die penetrante Anhänglichkeit seiner vielen 'Verlobten' nur zu gerne abgestellt, doch ließ sich nicht abstreiten, dass es unheimlich gutes Futter für sein Ego war. Dies jedoch war besser. Es war Akane, die ihm hinterher jagte. Aus anderen Motiven höchstwahrscheinlich, doch das änderte die äußeren Umstände herzlich wenig. Er liebte ihren Stolz und ihren Hochmut und klopfte sich doppelt und dreifach auf die Schulter, wenn er es schaffte, diese Charakteristika das ein oder andere Mal zu durchbrechen und ihr Temperament wie ein glühendes Stück Kohle von einer Hand in die andere zu werfen. Doch diese Momente des Glücks und der Freude sollten nicht lange anhalten. Etwas durchkreuzte sein Wohlbefinden und durchschnitt sein Lachen mit der Kraft und Schärfe einer frischgeschliffenen Machete.  
  
*Surreal... surreal*  
  
Es kam aus dem Nichts. _Es. _  
  
~~~  
  
_"Jemand will dich angreifen? Ranma--"  
  
"Nicht 'jemand'. Etwas!" _  
  
~~~  
  
Äußerlich war er ruhig, aber sein Herz raste._ Jusendo. _Warum um alles in der Welt dachte er auf einmal an Jusendo?   
  
"Bleib erst mal einfach dicht bei mir, dann kann dir nichts geschehen."  
  
Zu sagen, dass ein ungutes Gefühl ihn beschlich, wäre um Weiten untertrieben. Er wusste nicht, wie um ihn geschah, was ihm bevor stünde. Aber er spürte, dass etwas Böses lauerte. Etwas, dass mit dem Willen kam, ihn und Akane zu verletzen. Sein Vater hatte Ranma den Sinn für gewaltbereite Angreifer schon früh antrainiert und nun fand er in jener Erkenntnis etwas, worüber er sich glücklich schätzen konnte, in diesem Augenblick der Furcht. Ja - er hatte Angst. Ranma Saotome hatte Angst. Angst zu verlieren. Aber nicht um seiner selbst Willen, sondern weil Akane da war. All seine weiteren Sinne schärfend, blickte er sich um, ging in Deckung und war froh, Akane durch eine leichte Berührung ihrer Körper hinter sich zu spüren, auch ohne, dass er sie permanent im Blickfeld haben musste. Und doch blieb die Angst. Die Angst zu versagen. Denn auch er war nicht unfehlbar. Ein Teil von ihm wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch tief im Innern wusste er ganz genau, warum er gerade jetzt an die Begebenheiten in Jusendo denken musste. Panik. Würde es besser sein, sie ins Haus zu schicken? Er presste seinen Rücken noch fester an ihren, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie noch da war. Deutlich spürte er die Anwesenheit des unmenschlichen, gefährlichen Wesens. Sein übler Geruch kroch ihm in die Nase. Die Intensität dieses Gestanks war unvergleichbar, beinahe betäubend. Aber er musste standhaft bleiben und durfte sich keine Schwächen von seinem Gesicht ablesen lassen. Er musste stark bleiben; für Akane. _Reinschicken? Nein, gar nicht gut. _Man hatte sie schon einmal entführen können, obwohl sie im angeblich so sicheren Haus gewesen war. Warum? Weil er nicht da war, um auf sie aufzupassen._ Stark bleiben. Nicht sehen - spüren. _  
  
Schweiß tropfte auf seine angespannte Faust. _Kampfposition einnehmen. Schnell. Nicht zögern. _  
  
*surreal*  
  
Es passierte schnell. Zu schnell. Bewegungen, welche die Luft in einem lauten Zischen durchschnitten und alles um sie herum erhitzten. Der Dämon griff an. Ranma blieb nicht einmal die Zeit, das fremde Wesen genauer zu inspizieren. Was hatte er für Chancen? Wenn er es nicht einmal kannte, zur Hölle, wenn er es nicht einmal richtig SEHEN konnte?! _Luft holen. Muskeln anspannen. Sinne schärfen. Aura aufspüren. Los! _  
  
"Kachuu Tenshin Amagurikeeeeen!!!"   
  
Mit einem lauten Kampfschrei stürzte Ranma sich auf den ihm in unmessbarem Tempo nähernden Feind. Sein Gegner war zu schnell. Zehn mal schneller als sein Schläge des Amagurikens. Wie konnte das sein? Hundertstel einer Sekunde vergingen. Er hatte keine Zeit. Er musste nachdenken. Mit aller Kraft bemühte er sich, die Geschwindigkeit seiner Schläge zu vervielfachen.  
  
"YAAARGH!! KACHUU TENSHI--"   
  
Abgeblockt! Vor ihm baute sich aus dem Nichts ein riesiger Feuerwall auf, dessen mächtige, aufsteigende Gase einen so starken Druck erzeugten, dass Ranma rückwärts zu Boden geschleudert wurde. Das flammende Inferno verschluckte jede Vertrautheit der sonst so friedlichen Umgebung und tauchte das Tendo-Anwesen unmittelbar vor ihren Augen für wenige Sekunden in eine glühende Hölle, ehe die Flammen ohne Rauch oder sonstige Brandrückstände plötzlich wieder erloschen.   
  
"AH!"  
  
"Akane! Alles in Ordnung? Akane!"   
  
Angriff. Feuerbälle. Peitschende, brennende Hitze.   
  
"Ahh! Ranma!"  
  
Hastig sprang Ranma wieder auf und vergewisserte sich, dass Akane bis auf einen großen Schrecken nichts Ernsthaftes zugestoßen war. _Faustschläge sind sinnlos. Technik wechseln. Kräfte sammeln. Ki suchen. Kontrolle. Angriff. _  
  
"Moko TAGABISHAAA!!"  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
Ein ziemlich beeindruckender Energieball wurde von Ranma abgefeuert und schoss direkt auf den Dämon zu.  
  
_Verfehlt?! Nein. Getroffen! Es war ein VOLLER Treffer. Aber... wie kann das Monster sich so unberührt geben?? Es scheint durch meinen Energieschlag geradezu gestärkt worden zu sein. Nachdenken. Nachdenken! _  
  
Zum ersten Mal konnte Ranma des Dämons volles Angesicht erkennen. Er war circa zwei mal so hoch wie er selbst und vier bis fünf mal so breit. Eine beträchtliche Größe, die sicher nicht minder proportional zu seiner Kraft lag. Aber dennoch hätte er wenigstens ETWAS spüren müssen als Ranmas Energiestoß ihn traf. _Es _zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. Wie konnte das sein?! _Auf noch einen Versuch. Mehr Selbstvertrauen. Ich brauche mehr Selbstvertrauen. Mehr Stolz. Akane.... Ich tu's für Akane. _  
  
Sein Kinn hob sich, sodass er sein Gesicht gen Himmel streckte, den Stolz in seine Haltung fließen lassend.  
  
"Jetzt gibt's was--"   
  
_Kontrolle. Energie._ Ranma sammelte all seine Kräfte bis jedes Glied seines Körpers erbebte. _Kontrolle _Knurrend und schnaufend, spannte er jeden einzelnen Muskel so fest an, dass seine Fasern zu zerreißen drohten, hielt an der Energie fest, die er zwischen seinen gespreizten Händen mit höchster Konzentration und Selbstbeherrschung erzeugte und bündelte, wollte sie spüren und aus dem Gefühl daraus weitere Energie schöpfen, die er mit in diesen einen, wichtigen Stoß hineinsetzen konnte. _Kontrolle. Energie. Kontrolle. Energie._ Mit einem lauten Schrei schlug er seine Lider hoch und fixierte den Dämon. "MOKO TAGABISHAA!!!!" Der Körper des Dämons war von einer grau-braunen schmierigen Masse bedeckt und schien alles in allem eher von dickflüssiger, zäher Konsistenz zu sein. Ein Feind, dessen Körper nicht aus Fleisch und Blut bestand. Das machte das Nachdenken kompliziert, aber einen Sieg ganz sicher nicht unmöglich. Irgendwo hat jeder seine Schwachstellen. ALLES und jeder! Und dieses Monster hatte ebenfalls seine. Es besaß keine Augen. Zumindest konnte Ranma keine solchen an ihm erkennen. Überhaupt besaß es kein Gesicht. Nur einen riesigen Schlund da, wo man das Gesicht vermutet hätte. Ein leuchtender Energieball, der die Größe von etwa 5 Medizinbällen hatte, schoss mit einem kräftigen Stoß unmittelbar auf das Ungeheuer zu. Ranmas Augen leuchteten auf. _JA... Ein Treffer. Ein Treffer! _Doch sein Lächeln versank alsbald wieder in Ratlosigkeit.   
  
"WAS? WIE ZUR HÖLLE KONNTE DAS GESCHEHEN?!"   
  
Das Wesen hatte keinen Mund und doch erschien etwas, das einem Lächeln glich, als es den starken Energiestoß wie in inniger Befriedigung in seinem Körper aufnahm, den Ki-Ball einfach in seine abnorme Gestalt einsinken ließ und sich dadurch nur noch weiter, größer und mächtiger vor seinem viel kleineren Gegner aufbaute. Ein ohrenbetäubend lautes Gurgeln drang von ihm aus. Lachte es?

Ranma sackte ein wenig zusammen. "Wie konnte das geschehen?" fragte er sich laut und ließ die Verzweiflung für einen viel zu langen Augenblick überhand gewinnen. _Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber es ist groß und sehr stark. Es reagiert nicht im geringsten auf meine Ki-Angriffe. Im Gegenteil - meine Energiestöße scheinen ihn nur noch stärker zu machen. Mit Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken komme ich auch nicht weiter. Abgesehen davon, dass ich bei seiner weit überlegenen Größe mit bloßen Schlägen nicht viel ausrichten werde, komme ich nicht mal an ihn ran, weil er diese Feuerwand wieder aufbauen wird. Nachdenken. Schnell. _In seinen Überlegungen nickte er hastig mit dem Kopf und formte seine Lippen unwillkürlich zu dem ein oder anderen Wort, das ihm gerade in den Sinn kam. "Hitze!" schoss es auf einmal aus ihm heraus. "Er bekämpft jeden meiner Angriffe mit unglaublich starker Hitze. Das bedeutet--"  
  
Mit einem Sprung stand er wieder kampfbereit auf seinen Füßen. Seine alte Kondition kehrte schnell zurück. Entgegen aller Logik schien er jetzt sogar noch stärker als vorher zu sein, obwohl er sich bereits seiner Kraftreserven bedient hatte. Sein Kampfgeist entfachte nun erst in vollem Maße und erlangte seinen Höchstpunkt.   
  
Seine nächste Attacke sollte der Entscheidungsschlag werden. Damit konnte er das Monster nicht verfehlen. Alles, was er jetzt noch brauchte, war ein weiter Kampfgrund. Akane musste dringend aus dem Weg geschafft werden, ehe sie noch verletzt wurde.  
  
"Akane, geh sofort ins Haus!" Bestimmt drückte er sie mit einem Arm von sich weg, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen und somit seinen gefährlichen Gegner aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
Die fremde Kreatur stand noch immer vor ihm, scheinbar belustigt oder auch gelangweilt auf seinen Angriff wartend.   
  
"Freu dich nicht zu früh, Freundchen." schnaubte Ranma. "Mit deinen kleinen Feuerspielchen kannst du vielleicht so halbwegs Eindruck machen. Aber wie gefällt dir DAS?!"   
  
Brüllend rannte er mit geballten Fäusten auf das Monster zu, das mit einem solchen frontalen Faustangriff wohl kaum gerechnet hatte, da es anscheinend auf etwas Spektakuläreres wartete. Dennoch ließ es sich auf den eher simplen Kampf ein, wich aber sehr unbeeindruckt den in der Relation zu seinen Ki-Attacken ziemlich milden Schlägen des Jungen aus und konterte mit zunächst nicht sehr viel mehr Kraft. Der Kampf begann einem Tanz zu ähneln, bei dem das Monster mit Ranma spielte, ehe es seine Beute genüsslich verschlingen würde.   
  
_Links zurück. Eins, zwei. Rechts. Eins, zwei, drei. Links zurück. _Ranmas Gesicht formte sich zu einem selbstbewussten Lächeln. _Für den Hiryu Shoten Ha brauche ich die Hitze des Gefechts. Es spielt keine Rolle, ob sie aus deinem Herzen dringt oder aus deinem stinkenden Körper. Ich muss nur cool bleiben. _Er hatte die Hälfte der Spirale erreicht und befand sich, gemäß den nötigen Schritten, die ins Zentrum der Spirale führten, nun bereits zum dritten Mal während dieses taktischen Angriffs auf der entgegengesetzten Seite des Gartens, wie zu Kampfbeginn. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er sich darauf konzentriert, nichts falsch zu machen. Zwischendurch setzte er ein paar kräftige Gegenschläge an, um seinen Plan nicht allzu offensichtlich erscheinen zu lassen. Vor allem aber behielt er eines stets im Kopf: Das Herz des Angegriffenen muss kalt wie Eis bleiben, damit er selbst zum Angreifer werden kann. _Emotionen abstellen. Sinne schärfen. Fixieren. _Die Tatsache, dass der Dämon keine Augen aufwies, auf die Ranma seinen Blick setzen konnte, um seines Gegners Bewegungen abzulesen, beunruhigte ihn nur tangierend. Mit aller Kraft bemühte er sich, jegliche Sorgen abzublocken. Hieben und Stößen seines Gegners wich er aus, so gut er konnte. Mit jedem Schlag des Dämons wuchs die Kraft, die er in seine Angriffe setzte. Zwar war es immer noch eindeutig, dass er noch längst nicht sein gesamtes Potential in seine Schläge setzte, doch es war deutlich zu sehen, dass er dem, sowohl an Stärke als auch an Bewegung, immer näher kam. _Kontrolle. _Ranma dankte den Göttern für seine Schnelligkeit und seine guten Reflexe. _Rechts zurück. Eins, zwei, drei, vier. Links. Solang ich ihn lange genug auf Trab halten kann und er nichts merkt, wird alles funktionieren. Cool bleiben. Ausweichen. Kontrolle. Fixieren._ Eigentlich lief alles soweit nach Plan. Doch Ranma konnte nicht lange dagegen ankämpfen... zu fühlen. Etwas stimmte nicht. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ließ er es zu, Gefühle aufkommen zu lassen und sein Denken zu beeinflussen. Auf einmal fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. _Akane! _Sie war nicht im Haus. Sie stand noch immer auf der Wiese im Garten, unentschlossen, was sie tun sollte, starr vor Angst. Sie war nicht im Haus und doch nicht bei ihm. Sie war... nicht in Sicherheit. Wie sollte er sie beschützen, wenn sie nicht bei ihm war?!   
  
"Ranma, so wird es nicht funktionieren!"   
  
_Nein! Was tun?_ Wieder ertönte das schreckliche gurgelnde Geräusch aus dem Schlund des Dämons als es Ranmas Blick folgte und sich plötzlich in unheimlicher Langsamkeit zu Akane herumdrehte.   
  
"A-akane..." _Was soll ich tun?! _"Akane......" _Scheiße noch mal, WAS SOLL ICH TUN?? _"Akane................................... LAUF WEG!!!!"  
  
"Ranma pass auf!!"   
  
Es war eine Sekunde. Vielleicht nicht mal. Der Dämon, das Ungeheuer, das Monster wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit von Akane ab und die Luft um ihn herum verriet, dass er nun Ernst machen würde. Ein riesiger Feuerstrahl schoss aus seinen Poren heraus. Schwarzes Feuer, das anders aussah als das, was man aus dem Kamin oder vom Lagerfeuer kennt. Einzig und allein an der Hitze machte es sich als solches bemerkbar. _Cool bleiben. Cool bleiben! Keine Gefühle zulassen! _  
  
"HIRYUU SHOTEN HA!!" schrie Ranma im Gegenangriff und setzte zum entscheidenden Schlag an.   
  
_Treffer!!_ Ranmas Augen lachten. Zwar wurde der Dämon nicht von dem von Ranma erzeugten Tornado hinfort gerissen, aber dessen Kraft reichte zumindest aus, um ihn ein gutes Stück zurück zu schleudern. Mit einem schrillen, vibrierenden Quietschen fiel sein zum Glück scheinbar doch verwundbarer Gegner zurück. Schwer und langsam richtete sich der Dämon wieder auf, nachdem er einen hässlichen, braunen Fleck an der Gartenmauer, die wohl allein durch seine weiche Konsistenz ansonsten verschont geblieben war, hinterlassen hatte. Zwar war er nicht besiegt, schien aber um einiges geschwächt zu sein. Nun entkam auch Ranmas Mund ein lautes, siegessicheres Lachen. Doch etwas stimmte nicht an diesem Bild. _Fixieren. _Akane. Wo war Akane auf einmal? Die Terrasse war noch immer leer. Er hatte ihr gesagt, sie soll weglaufen, aber... er hatte es zu AKANE gesagt. Sie würde sich doch nie im Haus verkriechen, wenn er einen Kampf hatte. Ein fataler, dummer, dummer Fehler von ihm, das zu glauben! Hastig fuhr er mit seinen Augen durch den Garten und machte schnell auf dem Boden, nur ein kleines Stück links von ihm Halt.   
  
"Akane! Was--" Eilig rannte er auf ihren am Boden liegenden Körper zu. "AKANE!"   
  
Auf einmal bremste ihn etwas. Er wollte zu ihr, wollte sie umdrehen, um ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Um zu überprüfen, ob sie noch atmete. Aber er war paralysiert. Nicht einmal blinzeln konnte er. _Nein... Das Monster - ich habe es unterschätzt. Was zum Teufel-- Es wird sie verletzten! Akane! Lauf... Beweg dich... Lauf weg! Kannst du nie auf mich hören? Trottel! TROTTEL! AKANE!! _Er wollte schreien, doch er konnte weder seinen Kiefer, noch seine Zunge auch nur einen Millimeter bewegen. Bloß ein paar leise winselnde Laute ertönten bei seinem Versuch, sie wach zu rufen. Verzweiflung überkam ihn. _Akane... _  
  
Plötzlich begann die Luft um ihn herum unklar zu werden und er erkannte den regungslosen Körper seiner Verlobten und den sich ihr nähernden, wieder zu Kräften gekommenen und nun sogar noch viel aggressiver wirkenden Dämonen nur noch verschwommen. _Was zum-- Weine ich? _Wenn er Kontrolle über seine Muskeln gehabt hätte, hätten sich seine Augen vor Schreck geweitet als er sah, wie die immer trüber werdende Luft vor ihm plötzlich Wellen schlug und ein lautes Zischen und gänsehauteinflößendes Knistern in seine Ohren peitschte. Nein, er weinte nicht. Etwas ging an diesem Ort vor sich und boykottierte seine Wahrnehmung. Etwas Überirdisches. Wind kam auf. Der Wind seines Hiryuu Shoten Ha konnte es nicht gewesen sein, da der Tornado schon längst über ihren Köpfen hinweg gewirbelt war. Auf einmal schossen Flammen aus dem Nichts. Flammen, die so schwarz waren, wie das Feuer des Dämons, als sich auf einmal direkt vor seinen Augen ein ebenso dunkles Loch auftat. Geheimnisvoll und glänzend wie die Oberfläche eines bodenlosen Sees wuchs dieses Etwas. Noch etwas an diesem Tag, das Ranma sich selbst bei größter Anstrengung nicht erklären konnte, von dem er aber nichtsdestotrotz mit 100 % Sicherheit zu sagen vermochte, dass es Böses und nichts als Böses mit sich brachte, dass er Akane davor beschützen musste - wenn er sich nur bewegen könnte. Die Luft brannte. In gespenstiger Langsamkeit schritt aus dem schwarzen Loch eine Gestalt in Menschengröße, gekleidet in eine braune Kutte; das Gesicht blieb durch die angezogene Kapuze verhüllt. Zielstrebig ging das verhüllte Wesen auf Akanes Leib zu und beugte sich langsam zu ihr hinunter.

_Nein! NEIN! LASS AKANE IN RUHE! FASS SIE NICHT AN!! _Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Ranma sich so elend, schwach und hilflos gefühlt. Er musste mit ansehen, wie sich noch eine weitere fremde Kreatur seiner Verlobten näherte und er konnte nichts dagegen tun, absolut nichts. Noch nicht einmal schreien konnte er, um sie zu warnen.   
  
"Ahh... Akane heißt sie also", sprach das Kutten-Wesen schließlich in einem so ruhigen Ton, dass es Ranma das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Seine Stimme war tief wie die eines sehr alten Mannes und leblos. "Was für ein entzückender Name."  
  
Ranmas mentale Schreie stoppten abrupt. Woher konnte er ihren Namen wissen? War er imstande, Gedanken zu lesen?   
  
"Hahhh... Wahrlich entzückend." Der Fremde beugte sich ein Stück weiter zu ihr hinunter und legte ihr beide Hände auf die Wangen. Erst jetzt erkannte Ranma seine grünliche, verfallene Haut.   
  
"Lass deine dreckigen Finger von ihr oder ich bringe dich um", bemühte er sich zu brüllen, aber auch jener Versuch endete in kläglichen, kaum hörbaren Lauten. Und so blieb nur noch die Hoffnung, dass der Fremde ihm seine Gedanken ablesen konnte und sich zumindest ein wenig dadurch erschrecken ließ.   
  
Bei der Berührung des fremden Wesens verkrampfte sich ihr Körper als führe ein zehntausend Volt starker Strom hindurch und ein krächzendes Stöhnen entkam ihrem Mund. Der Mann in der Kutte führte sein Gesicht nah an ihres heran. Von seiner Position, in die er eingefroren war, konnte Ranma nur erahnen, dass dieser Mistkerl SEINE Verlobte küsste. Doch es war kein gewöhnlicher Kuss. Es war so viel mehr. Das scharf sehen wurde immer schwieriger, doch Ranma erkannte, wenn auch nur mit großer Mühe, dass Akane diese eigenartige Berührung sehr schmerzte. Panisch riss sie ihre Augen bis zum Anschlag auf als sich das unbekannte Gesicht an ihres heranpresste.   
  
"A-KA-NE....!!"   
  
Überrascht drehte der mysteriöse Fremde sich um. "Na so etwas." Sein Kopf war gesenkt, sodass die Kapuze auch bei direktem Gegenüberstehen sein Gesicht in dusteren Schatten verbarg. "Du kannst sprechen? Und sogar ein wenig mit deinen kleinen Fäustchen zucken, wie ich sehe." Ein ruhiges, heiseres Lachen unterbrach seine Analyse für einen Moment. "Du hast Biss, das muss man dir lassen. Dich meiner Kraft so zäh zu widersetzen-- Aber... das beeindruckt mich leider herzlich wenig." Langsam hob er seinen linken Arm an und machte in Ranmas Direktion eine auf den ersten Blick unwillkürliche Geste. Erst als Ranma spürte wie sich ihm die Kehle zuschnürte und es immer enger und enger in seiner Luftröhre wurde, stellte er fest, was der Fremde mit seiner Hand andeutete und welch Schreckliches er aus der Entfernung, obwohl er ihn nicht mal für einen Moment berührt hatte, ausrichten konnte. Mit einem Mal ließ er seinen Arm wieder sinken und der Druck auf Ranmas Kehle ließ automatisch ab. "Für den Moment", sprach er weiter.  
  
Gerne hätte er sich jetzt den Hals gehalten und mit seinen Händen ein wenig schmerzlindernd darüber gestrichen, doch noch immer stand er unter der Macht dieser eigenartigen Starre. Er hatte es geschafft für einen kurzen Augenblick, dieser Macht zu entkommen. Doch dieser Augenblick hatte ihm so viel Energie gekostet, dass er nun ganz ausgelaugt war und sich in erneuter Verzweiflung am Ende seiner Kräfte sah. Der Gedanke machte ihn wahnsinnig. Akane befand sich noch immer in Gefahr. Mit dem selben Blick seitdem sie durch den Kuss des Fremden ihre angsterfüllten Augen aufgerissen hatte, verharrte sie die so kostbare Zeit, die sie gehabt hätte, um zu fliehen. Es wäre schwierig, aber dennoch machbar gewesen, die Flucht zu ergreifen, solange der Mann in der Kutte, der scheinbar den Dämon vom Kämpfen abhielt, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Ranma gerichtet hatte. Sie ergriff ihre Chance nicht. Auch sie schien in einer Starre gefangen zu sein. Jedoch war es keine, die ihren Körper durch physische Kräfte festhielt, so wie es bei ihm selbst war. Viel mehr wirkte sie eine Gefangene ihrer selbst zu sein. Gefangen im Schock, gefangen in der unbändigen Angst, hervorgerufen durch den Kontakt mit jenem grausamen, fremden Wesen. Gleich zwei Monstren, die ohne Grund aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren, lauerten auf sie, die sie ungeschützt da lag. Hätte er wenigstens den Grund für ihren Angriff gewusst, dann hätte er verhandeln können - wenn schon nicht kämpfen. Aber nein, er war ja momentan noch nicht einmal imstande zu sprechen. Zornig über alle fürchterlichen Zustände, die mit einem Schlag zusammen eingetroffen waren, fluchte er in sich hinein und betete zugleich, dass Akane doch noch aufspringen und ihr die Flucht gelingen würde.   
  
Und dann, auf einmal, geschah etwas, womit er am aller wenigsten gerechnet hätte. Er blinzelte. Das Bild des Fremden, das sein Auge hinter Tränen oder herabrinnenden Schweißperlen oder einfach magischen Luftströmen, wahrnahm, begann zu flackern. Es wurde nicht bloß immer unschärfer, es wies bald auch Risse auf, Streifen und schwindende Farbtöne. Obgleich er noch immer nicht das Gesicht der unheimlichen Gestalt, die Akane geküsst hatte und sie damit in einen Schock versetzte, sehen konnte, meinte er, ein eisiges Lächeln wahrgenommen zu haben. In diesem Moment verschwand er plötzlich. Ebenso der schreckliche Dämon. Wieder tat sich ein schwarzes Loch auf und sog sie beide in sich, nur, um sich sofort wieder in einem lauten Surren zu schließen. Zurück blieb Stille. Es Endete so abrupt und sinnlos und unerklärlich wie es angefangen hatte. Stille. Zaghaft begannen die Vögel wieder zu zwitschern und auch die Sonne wagte es, ihre warmen Strahlen wieder zur Erde hinab zu senden. Doch noch immer lag Akane da. Verletzt und mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen.   
  
"AKANE!"   
  
Endlich konnte Ranma sich loslösen, sich bewegen und rannte hastig auf sie zu. Rätseln konnte er später immer noch. Was in diesem Moment zählte, war, ihr zu helfen. Wiegend hielt er sie in seinen Armen und flehte sie an, wach zu bleiben. Doch sie reagierte nicht. Er spürte ihren Atem, ihren Herzschlag und war froh, dass sie am Leben war. Er sah in ihre offenen Augen, die seinen Blick jedoch nicht trafen und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.  
Diese Situation, sie wirkte so vertraut. Ungewollt, unangenehm, grässlich vertraut. Es war diese Art von Gefühl, die er am liebsten vergessen und nie wieder empfinden wollte, Nie wieder, denn jene Gefühle waren mit Abstand das schrecklichste, was er jemals in sich verspürt hatte. Damals, als der große Kampf zuende war und er Akane anschaute, darauf wartete, sie lächeln zu sehen und sie vielleicht etwas flüstern zu hören wie "Du hast mich gerettet", ehe dieses wie so viele verrückte Abenteuer seines Lebens endlich abgeschlossen werden konnte. Doch sie hatte sich nicht mehr bewegt. Genau wie jetzt. Genau wie jetzt hielt er sie in seinen Armen und hoffte so sehr, dass es ihr wieder gut gehen würde. Wollte er sie nicht beschützen? Hatte er sich nicht damals, als sie gemeinsam in Jusenkyo im Regen standen, geschworen, immer auf sie aufzupassen? Sie hatte sich entschuldigt, weil er ihretwegen nicht an das Wasser der Nannichuan-Quelle gelangen konnte. Doch in diesem Moment tat ihm gar nichts leid. Er selbst fand es seltsam, geradezu beunruhigend und zwang sich förmlich in sich zu gehen. Doch in diesem einen Augenblick war er einfach nur glücklich, dass sie am Leben war. Und als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, um ihr zu versichern, dass dies das Wichtigste gewesen sei, fing er ihr zartes Lächeln auf und machte sich still sein Versprechen.   
  
Aber was war daraus geworden? Akane bewegte sich nicht. Sie war am Leben. Doch sie war schwer verletzt. Partout wollte sie sich nicht bewegen, ganz gleich wie oft er ihren Namen rief. Und ihr hätte weiß Gott auch Schlimmeres zustoßen können, ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können. Direkt vor seinen Augen hätten diese Monster Akane-- Ihr hätte Schlimmeres zustoßen können. Schlimmeres. Damit versuchte er, sein Gewissen zu beruhigen, um die Selbstvorwürfe, sie nicht richtig beschützt zu haben, welche sich immer stärker in sein Bewusstsein drängten, ein wenig zu mildern.   
  
"A-akane. Ich bin bei dir", stotterte er mit ihrem steifen Körper in seinen Armen. "Ha-hab keine Angst. Ich... ich werde dich beschützen."  
  
~~~  
  
_"Bleib erst mal einfach dicht bei mir..." _  
  
*Surreal*  
  
_"Akane.......... LAUF WEG!!!!"_  
  
*Surreal*  
  
_"... dann kann dir nichts geschehen." _  
  
~~~  
  
Das Zimmer war so ruhig wie sie selbst, seitdem sie aufgehört hatte, zu sprechen. Zuerst vermutete man ein Wachkoma, da sie jegliche Reaktionen und gewöhnliche Reize verloren hatte, ihre Augen jedoch geöffnet blieben. Glücklicherweise stellte sich dies jedoch bald als den Umständen entsprechend natürlichen und verglichen mit einem Wachkoma sehr viel harmloseren Schock heraus, denn nach einigen Stunden war sie plötzlich eingeschlafen und ihre Augen schlossen sich von selbst. Weniger positiv war jedoch, dass ihr derzeit analysierter Zustand nicht sehr viel besser als ein Wachkoma war. Man hatte Ranma gesagt, sie müsse sich von den schrecklichen Begebenheiten erholen und benötigte einen langen Regenerierungsschlaf. Als dieser jedoch über 24 Stunden hinaus ging, begann man sich Sorgen zu machen und ließ Spezialisten rufen. Einer von ihnen wollte sie sogar direkt in seine Klinik überweisen lassen, da er der festen Überzeugung war, dort mithilfe hochmodernster technischer Geräte zur schnelleren Genesung Akanes beizutragen und ihr zugleich eine sicherere Obhut gewährleistet werden würde. Abgesehen davon, dass es sich bei jener Klinik um ein Privathospital handelte, das ihr Vater, Soun Tendo, selbst durch den Verkauf aller Habseligkeiten nicht finanzieren konnte, waren alle ihr Nahestehenden sich ziemlich schnell darüber einig geworden, dass Akane einzig und allein bei Doktor Tofu in den sicheren Händen war. Ihre einstige Jugendliebe war nicht bloß ein hervorragender Chiropraktiker, sondern verstand sich auch bestens mit altchinesischen Heilmethoden - mit besonderem Schwerpunkt auf Akupressurtechniken. Mithilfe derer hatte er es immerhin geschafft, Akanes Zustand in den letzten Tagen stabil zu halten. Zwar blieb noch ungewiss, wann und in welcher Kondition sie wieder aufwachen würde, doch mit seiner regelmäßigen Akupressurbehandlung schwebte sie längst nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr. Keine Frage - sie alle setzten großes Vertrauen in den Arzt, den sie längst schon ihren Freund nannten und wussten sowohl seine ehrliche Sorge als auch seine medizinischen Fähigkeiten sehr wohl zu schätzen. Nun lag es nur noch bei Akane, wie schnell sie sich erholen und wieder aufwachen würde. Durch den Hiryuu Shoten Ha hatte sie einiges abbekommen. Die schlimmsten Wunden aber wurden ihr dadurch zugefügt, dass sie sich zwischen Ranma und den Dämon geworfen hatte, als dieser einen Feuerstrahl auf ihren Verlobten sendete. Todesmutig und selbstlos hatte sie sich aufgeopfert, um Ranma zu schützen. Wahrscheinlich war sie in Sorge, weil die Angriffe des Dämonen nicht kräftig genug waren, um einen mächtigen Himmelsdrachen auszulösen. Dabei muss sie übersehen haben, dass allein die Hitze, die durch seine, verhältnismäßig laschen Angriffe ausging, ausreichend genug gewesen waren, um das Wetterphänomen eines Wirbelwinds künstlich hervorzurufen. Sie war ein Dummkopf und handelte wie immer bevor sie nachdachte. Aber... sie hatte es für ihn getan. Nun lag sie hier im Krankenbett, weil sie ihn beschützen wollte. Dabei hätte es doch umgekehrt sein müssen. Zu allem Überfluss war sie durch die Begegnung mit dem eigenartigen Mann in der Kutte auch noch in einen Schockzustand gefallen, sodass man über ihren geistigen Zustand nichts genaueres sagen konnte. Zwar wiesen die EEGs keine größeren Schäden ihres Schädels auf, woraus man mit einstimmiger Erleichterung schließen konnte, dass keine Behinderung zurückbleiben würde - ganz sicher konnte man sich dabei allerdings nicht sein. Wann sie aufwachen würde, lag also einzig und allein an ihrer eigenen Willensstärke. Was den Rest ihrer Gesundheit betraf, würde man erst in ihrem Wachzustand mehr herausfinden können, so wurde Ranma berichtet.

Noch immer hielt er seine Finger über ihrer Wange, spürte das sanfte Flackern ihrer Lebensaura und genoss das warme, knisternde Gefühl auf seiner rauen Haut. Solange er dieses Gefühl in sich aufnehmen konnte, solange dieses Gefühl da war, obgleich es mal schwächer wurde, oder stärker anhielt, lohnte es sich, zu kämpfen. Und jetzt mehr denn je, wollte er kämpfen, wollte stärker werden, um dieses Lebensgefühl zu erhalten. Das war er ihr schuldig. Aber auch, wenn sie sich nicht für ihn aufgeopfert hätte...  
  
  
***  
  
"Saotome-kun, was hast du vor?"   
  
Fragend drehte Genma sich zu seinem alten Freund Soun um, der hinter ihm im Türrahmen auftauchte und ihm kameradschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Ich eh... wollte Ranma jetzt bitten, sich etwas schlafen zu legen. Er hockt schon die ganze Zeit da. Es wird Zeit, dass er sich etwas ausruht. Und Akane--"  
  
Soun unterbrach seinen Satz mit einem Kopfschütteln. "Glaub mir, alter Freund, wenn Akane jetzt irgendetwas braucht, dann, dass Ranma bei ihr ist. Und Ranma selbst wird jetzt gerade ohnehin zu keinem Schlaf kommen können. Du weißt, wie stur er ist."  
  
"Er macht sich selbst große Vorwürfe."  
  
"Hat er das gesagt?"  
  
"Nein..." Genma betrachtete den gekrümmten Rücken seines Sohnes. "Ich bin sein Vater. Ich kenne meinen Jungen."  
  
Nachdenklich legte Soun seine Stirn in Falten. "Mhm... wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Auch wenn Ranma es nie zugeben möchte, ist er doch immer um meine kleine Tochter besorgt." Ein Schwall Tränen strömte urplötzlich aus seinen Augen. "Und jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn bat, wenigstens für ein oder zwei Stunden ihr Krankenzimmer zu verlassen, um mit uns zu Abend zu essen oder sich die Kleider zu wechseln, lehnte er ab."   
  
Genma spielte nervös mit seinen Daumen, eingeschüchtert durch die Tränen seines alten Trainingskameraden. Soun hatte schon so oft vor ihm geweint, aber nie bestand ein so ernster Grund wie jetzt. Er selbst war nie ein sonderlich großer Gefühlsmensch gewesen und wusste von daher auch jetzt nicht, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte. Darum gab er der Einfachheit halber in kläglicher Weise vor, nichts von der Trauer seines Freundes mitzubekommen. "Erinnerst du dich", lenkte er vorsichtig ab. "Als wir ihn gestern dazu aufforderten, endlich etwas zu trinken? Seine Lippen waren durch den Wassermangel schon so ausgetrocknet gewesen, dass sie aufgesprungen waren und zu bluten begannen. Und dennoch hatte er sich geweigert, etwas Flüssigkeit zu sich zu nehmen." Ein verstohlener Blick in Souns Richtung zeigte ihm ein stummes Nicken als Zustimmung. "Mein Junge ist oft wirklich unsensibel und ungehobelt, aber... in manchen Fällen kann er seinen weichen Kern einfach nicht verbergen. Der einzige Grund, weshalb er sich geweigert hat zu essen und zu trinken, war doch der, dass er durch das selbe Leid gehen will, das seine Verlobte gerade durchquert." Er setzte eine dramatische Pause, um seinen Freund die Wirkung seiner Worte besser spüren zu lassen. Und in der Tat schien Soun tief in sich zu gehen, denn seine Tränen stoppten und stattdessen entstand wieder ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. "Er verhält sich so, um auf einer Ebene mit Akane zu stehen, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Sie sind wahrlich wie füreinander geschaffen." Souns Blick änderte sich von nachdenklich zu einem klein wenig glücklich. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, setzte er an, daraufhin etwas zu sagen, doch Genma sprach weiter: "Ja... Er kann schon ein richtiges Sensibelchen sein, wenn er nur will. Sind vielleicht Nebenwirkungen des Fluchs. Richtig weibisch verhält er sich manchmal geradezu--"   
  
"Satome-kun!"  
  
"Eh. Was?"  
  
"Warst du nicht dabei, etwas Positives über Ranma zu sagen?"  
  
Genma rollte mit den Augen von einer zur anderen Seite. Eine Sekunde verging. Dann drei, vier, fünf. Insgesamt benötigte er fast eine halbe Minute bis sich sein Blick erhellte und er Erleuchtung fand. "Ja richtig. Heh heh." Ein leises, jedoch wenig fröhliches Lachen erklang.   
  
Soun stieß ein theatralisch lautes Seufzen von sich. "Komm mit, Saotome-kun."  
  
"Wohin gehen wir?"  
  
"Wir werden uns heute einen guten Schluck Weinbrand genehmigen--"  
  
"Sake--"  
  
"KEINEN Sake, Saotome-kun. Wir haben schließlich nichts zu feiern. Allerdings haben wir auch nichts mehr zu befürchten, jetzt da fest steht, dass Akane außer Lebensgefahr ist und Ranma an ihrer Seite wacht."   
  
  
***  
  
  
Im dunklen Zimmer am Rand des Bettes, das sich darin befand, drehte eine Gestalt sich langsam und kurz zur Tür hin um. "Diese Idioten..." flüsterte Ranma entkräftet. "Stehen im offenen Türrahmen, während sie sich unterhalten und glauben auch noch, ich höre sie nicht." Sein Blick haftete wieder an seiner schlafenden Verlobten. Auf einmal musste er ein wenig lächeln. "Aber vielleicht... haben sie ja auch gar nicht so Unrecht. Ich hoffe es. Wach schnell wieder auf... Akane."   
  
Er wollte so gerne seinen Oberkörper auf ihrem Bett ausruhen. Nur für einen Moment. Denn ganz plötzlich verspürte er eine starke Müdigkeit in seinen Gliedern. Doch er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, zu schlafen und Akane damit wehrlos irgendwelchen weiteren Angriffen aus dem Nichts ohne Deckung zu lassen. Zumindest solange sie im Koma lag, wollte er Tag und Nacht über sie wachen. Anstrengend war es. Manchmal. Aber es war es wert. Und vor allem war es seine Pflicht. Konsequent hielt er sich in seinem Sessel mehr oder weniger aufrecht. Nur seiner Hand gönnte er es, sich einen Moment lang auszuruhen. Und so ließ er seine Finger für wenige Sekunden in Kontakt mit der Haut ihrer Wange kommen, von der aus er mit Aufregung und Wohlbefinden ihre Energie ertastet hatte. Lächelnd strich er ihr übers Gesicht und freute sich so sehr darauf, bald endlich wieder das gewohnte, lodernde Feuer darin zu entdecken. Wenn sein Vater und Soun auch sonst zu recht wenig tauglich waren, in dieser Nacht hatten sie es geschafft, ihn etwas aufzumuntern - auch wenn sie es gar nicht beabsichtigt hatten, wie Ranma stirnrunzelnd feststellte. Auf einmal floss mit leichter Verspätung der Sinn der Worte, die sein Vater und Soun gewechselt hatten, in seine Wahrnehmung. Und er verstand. Errötet sah er auf seine eigene Hand, die Akanes Wange so vorsichtig liebkoste und spürte die steigende Hitze in seinen glühenden Wangen. Und dennoch, wie es die Technik des Hiryuu Shouten Ha lehrt, so würde er sich auch nun verhalten: Scham abstellen und für das einzig Bedeutende kämpfen.  
  
... Akane...   
  
  
---  
  
Anmerkung der Autorin:   
_Hey, das ist wirklich keine Darkfic! Ehrlich! ^^ Leider ließ es sich nicht umgehen, den Anfang so zu gestalten. In dem recht dusteren Zusammenhang habe ich mich bemüht, wenigstens einige Stellen etwas aufzulockern, damit die angestrebte Gesamtstimmung meiner FF von der eigentlichen Grundidee nicht allzu sehr abkommt. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt dran und hattet trotzdem Freude am Lesen, denn vom Schreiben her ist das meine Lieblingsgeschichte (wenn's auch nicht so aussieht durch die längeren Pausen - ist eben etwas komplizierter *trief*)._


End file.
